106282-saggypants-for-female-characters
Content ---- Agreed more baggy pants for all....*cough* I'd also like some Midriffs and more primal looking armor for my Draken! | |} ---- Yeah they're skin tight on female Characters. | |} ---- ---- ---- Those are the male Raidin' pants. I sooooo wish they looked the same for females; no idea why they made them different. The skintight capris look awful. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You'd be surprised actually... If they are trying to hard to make it look sensible it's likely a dude. A LOT of female gamers make their characters sultry and dress in skimpy clothes. Which always boggled my mind. | |} ---- ---- Clothes are for noobs. | |} ---- When I play my Exile Warrior he is just about Naked. haha | |} ---- ---- You have like thirty different legwear that are all skintight, though. Meanwhile, those who like baggy pants? They have basically just one, and it's locked behind an specific path. Not to mention the current 'skintight' look is inconsistent with the male counterpart. They should be similar, not dis-similar. | |} ---- ---- well I can hardly run around in high heels and skin tight leather mini skirts whilst slaying dragons in real life now can I? just because I am a bloodthirsty mass murderer in game doesn't mean I can't look good doing it! | |} ---- Totally agree with this one. | |} ---- This drives me nuts with the pants and chest items. Since the gloves and boots are pre-determined to take up so much room, there's no such thing as just having sleeves that come all the way to your wrists. I can't recall if pants just stop or not. | |} ---- ---- ---- But what does she wear when it's time to sit on the couch eating popcorn and various chocolate confections while watching (bad) movies? | |} ---- Aren't yoga pants tight and comfortable? :P | |} ---- ---- My Draken female doesn't have time for relaxing. This is Nexus son! She's always out there killing the bad guys! | |} ---- A lot of women, like men, create characters as an expression of ideal beauty. I tend to make my characters with impossibly beautiful faces that I could never achieve without surgery. They're actually usually eerily similar to my real face, but a little slimmer here and there and with bigger eyes. How one chooses to represent themselves in an online setting is an interesting subject. | |} ---- Nah, they're kinda like gremlins... only instead of touching water, they BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF THEIR ENEMIES. | |} ---- Yeah it sure looks nice, but it'd still be a blast to have saggypants too :P | |} ---- ^ That, why not both. I could find use for saggypants =D | |} ---- Some of of us guys do to.. ive made friends with several female players over the years do to my choice in character attire.. its all eye candy for me I just wish there was more tank top options... | |} ---- They don't need saggy pants they need saggy shorts... :lol: | |} ---- I'm a female gamer and I love skimpy clothing. But that's cause I like looking at my toon's arse while killing stuff. I'm probably not alone :P | |} ---- Because the likelihood of Carbine actually making two separate Raidin' Pants models for female characters is extremely low, and I'd be pretty peeved because I'd have to go and try and buy a pair or hope I get lucky off my remaining Boomboxes. I'd much prefer to have the ones currently rotting in my bank actually get changed to look how they should look. | |} ---- Just because Chua have short legs doesn't mean we don't enjoy baggy pants. | |} ---- It doesn't boggle mine. My wife of 24 years plays MMOs and spends a fair amount of the time making her toon look perfect, and usually sexy as well. Though she is found of making her Rading gear actaully look like functional armor though. | |} ---- Sounds like a pair of Cassian socks and a modified garter belt would fix ya up just fine. | |} ---- I still hope we get the REAL Draken costumes one day. | |} ---- I very much support the appeal to have baggy female Raidn' pants added. I just don't want to see the existing skintight ones replaced. All of the other skintight pants I've found have weird seams or designs and none of them have the shinyness of the Raidn' set. | |} ---- Sometimes I turn them around and watch them eviscerate stuff from the front, looking all badass and hot. Khm.. | |} ---- I don't think you understand how annoying the logistics for implementing those would be. Those of us holding onto Raidin' pants in the hopes that Carbine would fix them would have to then pray we get lucky with Boomboxes again just so we can have model parity with the guys? Not exactly fair. | |} ---- mmm indeed! :3 | |} ---- And would replacing them be fair to me who's spent several plat to put them on my various alts? (If there's a cheaper alternative that looks the same, I'm all ears). Actually I'm intimately familiar with clothing cafards like this. The SW:TOR costume devs constantly screw up outfits. Every time they've gone back to "fix" them it blows up in their face because somebody liked the "broken" version better. What irks me is that TOR already has a system in place that implements a gear exchange (PvP T1 to T2). | |} ----